Between Fire and Ice
by Matsumoto Fukutaichou
Summary: Seumur hidupnya hanya satu orang yang pernah mengalahkan Sasuke dalam memperebutkan Sakura, dan rasanya menyebalkan. Tetapi kali ini muncul seorang lagi, dan rasanya menyakitkan.
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya berani publish juga.

Biasanya buat tapi nggak pernah dipublish. Nggak pede. Jadi, ini mungkin debut fanficku di dunia maya. Mohon bantuannya ya senior-senior :)

* * *

><p><strong>Between Fire and Ice<strong>

**_= Satu =_**

Segalanya selalu berjalan dengan mulus. Tenang. Sempurna dengan senyuman menawan dan tawa ceria.

"Sakura, maaf aku pulang terlambat hari ini. Kau bisa pulang duluan?"

Mata hijau yang tampak lelah itu hanya berkedip kemudian kepalanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Hm. Aku akan pulang bersama Ino dan yang lain. Sasuke-kun tidak perlu kuatir. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan," gadis berambut merah muda itu menjawabnya dengan ceria.

"Hnn. Hati-hati!" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman samar dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar Sakura yang kemudian melambai dan berbalik meninggalkannya. Sasuke menatap rambut merah muda itu perlahan menghilang di tangga baru ia berbalik.

"Cih! Mesra sekali suami-istri ini!" Sasuke tidak menghiraukan sindiran yang keluar dari sahabat berambut pirangnya yang setengah mengintip dari atas tangga. Ia hanya melengos dan meninggalkannya menuju ruang sekertariat OSIS. Rapat akan segera dimulai dan ia harus hadir tepat waktu atau sekertarisnya yang cerewet akan mengomelinya.

Sejak ia menjabat posisi sebagai ketua OSIS waktunya bersama Sakura semakin berkurang. Ah, sebenarnya ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya sepenuhnya pada posisinya. Hubungan mereka memang semakin merenggang sejak SMU. Sakura semakin sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya masuk ke sekolah kedokteran dan ia selalu menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit milik keluarganya.

Semakin lama Sasuke dan Sakura semakin mempertanyakan, apa yang akan membuat mereka berdua bertahan saat mereka menikah nanti?

Orang tua mereka menjodohkan mereka sejak masih kecil. Sasuke dan Sakura sejak dulu selalu bersama, saling menolong dan menjaga. Keberadaan satu dan yang lainnya sudah menjadi kewajaran. Dan keduanya menjadi terbiasa dengan yang lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada?

Sakura memegang erat tas di bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkan halaman sekolah sendirian. Ia merasa kesepian, tetapi ingin menyendiri.

"Haaah.." Sakura menghela nafas saat menatap anak-anak kecil yang berlari sambil membawa tongkat bisbol melewatinya. Kapan terakhir kali ia berlarian seperti anak-anak itu dengan Sasuke? Saat pertama kali mengenal Sasuke, sepertinya ia tidak ingin satu hari berakhir dan tidak sabar menunggu besok untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Dulu semuanya sangat sederhana. Sama sekali tidak terpikir suatu saat akan menemui hari-hari seperti ini.

Bosan.

Tentu saja ia menyukai Sasuke. Sangat, sangat suka. Siapapun pasti iri kalau mengetahui ia adalah tunangan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke juga bukan tipe laki-laki yang sengaja membuatnya sakit hati. Walaupun kadang ia menggerutu, ia pasti akan melakukan permintaan Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa meminta seseorang yang lebih baik dari Sasuke. Sasuke itu sempurna.

Hanya saja, belakangan ini ia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Dan Sasuke sepertinya semakin menjauh darinya. Bukan karena kesibukan mereka, tetapi entahlah. Mungkin Sasuke juga berpikir ingin bernafas dengan bebas sebentar tanpa Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sakura berjalan memutar melewati bagian kota yang tidak biasa dilewatinya saat menuju rumah sakit. Deretan kafe dan toko menyibukkannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia melihat ada tumpukan buku berbentuk piramid di etalase toko buku yang baru saja dilewatinya. Sebuah buku yang penulisnya mantan anggota teroris rupanya baru saja meluncurkan buku tentang kehidupannya saat masih menjadi anggota teroris. Sekarang tumpukan itu sudah digantikan oleh tumpukan buku-buku lainnya.

Akhirnya sebuah toko pakaian pria di sudut jalan mengakhiri tour Sakura diantara pertokoan. Sakura berdiri di tepi jalan menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah. Di seberangnya Sakura melihat seorang wanita setengah baya yang memakai blazer hijau juga sedang menunggu lampu berubah warna.

Saat lampunya berubah warna Sakura dengan santai turun ke zebra cross dan menyeberangi jalan. Saat berpapasan dengan wanita itu, wanita itu menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya. Sakura hanya terkejut, dan dengan kaku membalas senyuman wanita itu.

"_Siapa ya?"_ Sakura menginjakkan kaki di trotoar dan berbalik menatap wanita itu berjalan menjauh memunggunginya. Alisnya terangkat kemudian berkerut.

"Siaaaapa?" Sakura masih penasaran. Memangnya ia pernah bertemu di mana?

Tring!

"Ah! Mungkin seseorang dari rumah sakit," gumam Sakura tersenyum puas. Tidak mau pusing lagi mencari wajah wanita itu dari dalam ingatannya. Ia kan memang tidak bisa mengingat semua orang yang ditemuinya satu atau dua kali seumur hidup. Sakura berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Konohamaru! Tunggu!"

"Ayo cepat! Lampunya sebentar lagi hijau!"

"WAAH!" Sakura dengan gesit berkelit saat tiga anak kecil berlari menerobosnya dengan terburu-buru. Sakura hampir mengeluarkan suara untuk meneriaki mereka tetapi ia merasakan tasnya menghantam sesuatu dengan keras diikuti suara mengaduh. Lalu suara sebuah benda terjatuh.

Sakura dengan cepat berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang tengah memegang dua tumpuk kardus di belakangnya. Orang beserta tumpukan itu goyah dan secara reflek Sakura langsung mengulurkan tangannya menangkap kardus yang tergelincir. Kemudian suara berdebam menggema di trotoar.

"A..aduuh.."

"Eh! Terima kasih! Maaf!"

"Maaf! Aku tidak melihat ada orang!"

Sakura buru-buru berdiri mengangkat kardus di tangannya dan menunduk dalam-dalam meminta maaf pada pria yang memegang satu lagi kardus. Keduanya saling melemparkan kata maaf karena tidak melihat ada yang sedang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Ah! Kau berdarah!" seru pria itu meletakkan kardus di atas kap mobil di sisi jalan. Sakura langsung melihat tangannya. Saat pria itu mengambil kardus di tangan Sakura, Sakura baru melihat buku-buku jarinya terluka. Saat melihatnya perlahan rasa perih menyengat tangan kirinya. Ia baru saja menyadari sikunya juga terluka.

"Anoo, kalau kau mau, masuklah dulu, bersihkan dulu lukamu di dalam," pria itu menawarkan. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria itu. Dia tidak ingin merepotkannya.

Wajah cemas menyambut Sakura. Rambut keperakan yang berdiri melawan gaya gravitasi, alis tipis cekung di atas mata keabu-abuan yang menatap luka-lukanya dengan cemas, dan wajah tampan yang khawatir.

Apakah ia pernah melihat seseorang selain Sasuke yang buatannya begini sempurna?

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat dibersihkan, lukamu nanti bisa infeksi," pria itu masih membujuk. Sakura masih tertegun. Ia buru-buru menunduk pura-pura memeriksa luka-lukanya. Wajahnya sudah memanas. Pria itu ada benarnya juga. Luka-lukanya memang tampak mengerikan. Kalau ia sampai di rumah sakit dengan penampilan seperti ini, Shizune pasti akan langsung mengadu pada ibunya dan pasti beritanya akan membesar dengan mengerikan saat sampai pada Sasuke nanti.

"Ya. Sepertinya begitu," Sakura nyengir menjawab tawaran pria itu. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum dan berbalik untuk meletakkan kardus di tangannya ke atas kardus di atas kap mobil, dan Sakura baru melihat kalau satu tangan pria itu terbungkus perban.

"AH! Biar kubawakan! Kau sedang terluka kan?" Sakura buru-buru mengambil kardus di atas mobil.

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa!" tolak pria itu mencoba mengambil kardus dari tangan Sakura. Sakura ngotot membawakannya dan segera berjalan. "Setidaknya biar kubawa satu!" akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen dengan masing-masing membawa satu kardus.

Setibanya di kamar milik pria itu, ia segera meletakkan kardusnya dan buru-buru mengambil kotak obat. Ia meminta Sakura duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal di tengah ruangan. Sakura hanya menatap kamar apartemen itu dengan kagum.

Kamar itu cukup luas dengan jendela-jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalanan. Dari jendela juga bisa terlihat teluk Tokyo yang agak berkabut. Ruangan itu sendiri berbeda dengan apartemen biasa. Desainnya seperti ruangan-ruangan rumah Eropa yang dilihat Sakura di film-film. Atapnya tinggi dan ada ukiran di sudut-sudutnya, kemudian ada sebuah lampu gantung berwarna putih berbentuk kuncup-kuncup bunga di tengah ruangan.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," Sakura tersentak mendengar suara dalam pria itu terdengar begitu dekat dengannya. Dengan agak ragu Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Tangan berperban pria itu memegang telapak tangan Sakura dan sebelah tangannya yang lain memeras lap dari atas mangkok. Dengan lembut ia mulai membersihkan tangan Sakura, kemudian membalurkan obat dan menempelkan plester.

Pria itu begitu serius melakukannya. Sakura hanya menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap pria itu. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan perih pada lukanya. Sejak kapan ada yang memegang tangannya dengan begini lembut? Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Sasuke memegang tangannya. Tangan pria itu juga terasa begitu besar dan hangat, berbeda dengan tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum menatap hasil pekerjaan pria itu yang tampak begitu rapi.

"Sama-sama. Kau terluka karena menyelamatkan kardusku," pria itu tersenyum dan membereskan kotak obatnya.

"Ah, tidak ada luka lain kan?" tanya pria itu kembali terlihat cemas. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Ah, anoo.. Kau.."

"Namaku Sakura,"

"Oh, Sakura? Kenapa aku tidak terkejut?" pria itu tersenyum menatap rambut Sakura. "Kakashi. Kau mau teh, Sakura?" lanjut pria itu berdiri dari kursi sambil membawa kotak obatnya.

"Tentu," jawab Sakura tersenyum cerah.

Dan jalinan kisah mereka pun dimulai.

* * *

><p>ooooooo<p>

**Boleh minta REVIEW nggak? REVIEW dong :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 **

**Aku sebisa mungkin bakal update fanfic ini tiap weekend karena aku sudah mulai libur tiap hari sabtu. Jadi kalau hari sabtu belum update, minggu pasti diupdate, kalo nggak ya minggu depannya lagi hehe.. Udah ditambahin juga jumlah wordnya, moga-moga udah nggak terlalu pendek. Makasih juga buat temen-temen yang mereview chapter pertamanya. Chapter 2 ini juga ya :D**

**Oke! Langsung aja ke fanfictnya. Selamat membaca :D**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter punyanya Masashi Kisimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p><strong>Between Fire and Ice<strong>

**_= Dua =_**

Ino menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Sejak pagi tadi muncul di pintu kelas bersama tunangannya yang seperti patung marmer itu, senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Wajahnya hari ini terlihat jauh lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Sakura, kau sudah melakukan apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa hari ini kau kelihatan cerah sekali?" tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi.

"Hmm? Tidak ada apa-apa kok? Memangnya aku tidak boleh kelihatan senang? Nih! Kuberi telur gulung!" Sakura memindahkan sepotong telur gulung dari kotak bekalnya ke dalam kotak bekal Ino. Ino hanya menatap telur gulung pemberian Sakura dengan penuh curiga.

"_Sangat mencurigakan!" _dalam hati Ino semakin penasaran. Mengorek informasi dari Sakura tidak mudah, tetapi mengoreknya dari tunangannya itu jauh lebih sulit. Kalau disuruh menjadi agen rahasia, Sasuke dan Sakura pasti bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna, seperti Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

Kalau tidak ada hal yang menarik terjadi kemarin, itu bohong namanya. Sakura bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik kemarin. Tetapi, sepertinya tidak perlu menceritakannya pada Ino. Sakura tidak ingin mendengar komentar Ino tentang Kakashi. Toh ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kakashi lagi.

Engg.. Sebenarnya tidak juga. Mungkin akan bertemu lagi. Ada yang harus dikembalikan, sesuatu yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum.

"Ha! Memang ada yang terjadi kemarin kan?" Ino langsung menyerang. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Hanya ada hal menarik saja di rumah sakit kemarin," elak Sakura tidak menghiraukan Ino yang mendengus tidak percaya. Sakura langsung menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin yang dilihatnya di rumah sakit. Tentang Shizune yang dilamar oleh Genma. Seorang polisi yang pernah dirawat di rumah sakit oleh Shizune saat tertembak. Katanya karena Shizune menyelamatkan nyawanya, pasti Shizune adalah jodohnya. Untung saja yang menolong Genma bukan dokter lain yang gendernya laki-laki. Dan ajaibnya, Shizune menerimanya. Mereka ternyata diam-diam berhubungan setelah Genma keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Terus kenapa kau yang senyum-senyum terus? Kan bukan kau yang dilamar!" protes Ino dan Sakura hanya memberinya cengiran. Ino memang berbahaya, untuk urusan beginian instingnya lebih hebat dari detektif Conan. Tapi apa benar ekspresinya sehari ini agak diluar kebiasaannya? Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa kok. Mungkin karena dia memang bukan orang yang suka mengomentari sesuatu yang tidak terlalu luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Ooooh,"

"Akhirnya,"

"Pulaaang!"

Anak-anak sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kelegaan mereka saat bel pulang berdering. Guru berkaca mata bulat di depan kelas hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Murid-muridnya tiba-tiba hidup kembali setelah lebih dari satu jam mereka mengalami koma.

Sakura termasuk salah satunya yang sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya, tetapi ia masih duduk di bangkunya saat anak-anak yang lain mulai berdiri dan keluar. Ia cukup sabar menunggu kerumunan yang menyesaki pintu kelas untuk keluar. Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya bersama Naruto dan Sai untuk berurusan dengan organisasi mereka. Maksudnya organisasi siswa alias OSIS. Sasuke sudah memberitahu Sakura kalau selama dua minggu ini mereka tidak akan bisa pulang bersama-sama.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler apapun jadi diantara semua teman-temannya, hanya dia yang akan pulang lebih awal. Jadi Sakura keluar dari sekolah sendirian, siap untuk kegiatannya di rumah sakit. Atau..

Sakura memegang erat tali tas di bahunya dan melangkah keluar dari kelas dengan mantap. Mungkin mampir sebentar untuk mengembalikan dvd yang dipinjamnya kemarin dari Kakashi.

"Semoga saja dia sudah pulang," gumam Sakura memulai perjalanannya dengan semangat. Saat Sakura sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen, ia melihat mobil putih yang kemarin. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Sakura baru saja akan memencet bel pintu kamar apartemen yang didatanginya kemarin waktu pintunya terbuka.

"K.. Konichiwa!" Sakura dengan terkejut langsung membungkuk mengucapkan salam.

"Sakura!" sambut pemilik rambut keperakan yang muncul saat pintu dibuka juga terlihat terkejut. "Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu yang masih setengah terbuka. Sakura langsung melepaskan tasnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Aku mau mengembalikan dvd yang kemarin kupinjam," jawab Sakura masih mencari-cari. "Ini dia. Terima kasih," Sakura segera menariknya keluar dan memberikannya pada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menatap dvd di tangan Sakura. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya secepat ini," Kakashi mengambilnya dari tangan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagian aku sudah selesai menontonnya. Bagus," komentar Sakura dengan senyuman kakunya. Ada yang membuatnya tidak tenang dengan senyuman tipis Kakashi yang menempel di wajahnya. Orang biasanya akan melirik ke arah lain walau hanya selama sedetik saat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tetapi tatapan Kakashi terpaku hanya pada Sakura, dan Sakura kesulitan untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Kakashi menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Bukan bagian tubuhnya yang lain, itu adalah salah satu hal yang disukai Sakura dari seseorang.

Tetapi caranya menatap Sakura benar-benar membuat Sakura grogi. Caranya menatap itu membuat seolah-olah Sakura adalah pusatnya. Sakura tahu ia satu-satunya orang di situ yang sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi, tetapi cara Kakashi memperhatikannya seolah Sakura adalah pusat dari segalanya. Suara, cahaya, udara.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kakashi dan Sakura langsung mengangguk. "Aku baru menemukan lanjutannya. Kau mau nonton?" tawar Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya ke dalam. Wajah Sakura selama sedetik berubah cerah, tetapi ia teringat sesuatu.

"Bukannya kau baru mau keluar?"

"Aku cuma ingin mencari makan di luar. Tapi kalau kau mau ikut nonton, kita bisa pesan pizza." Tawaran Kakashi kedengaran sangat menggiurkan dan Sakura langsung menyadari dirinya sudah mengucapkan,

"Oke!"

Sakura mengikuti Kakashi masuk. Kakashi meminta Sakura duduk di sofa di depan tv sementara ia sendiri menelpon untuk memesan pizza.

"Sakura, kau mau apa?"

"Apa saja," sahut Sakura membaca sampul dvd yang diletakkan Kakashi di atas meja di depan tv. Sebenarnya film yang dipinjamnya dari Kakashi, ceritanya lumayan, tidak terlalu hebat. Tetapi yang membuat Sakura suka adalah pakaiannya yang khas putri-putri dan pangeran dalam dongeng. Film itu bercerita tentang kerajaan Inggris di abad XVI. Dia selalu suka dengan hal-hal berbau sejarah, terutama kerajaan. Menurutnya cerita-cerita itu terasa romantis walau seringkali sebenarnya tragis.

"Silakan," Kakashi menyodorkan gelas berisi jus jeruk dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Terima kasih," Sakura menyesap jusnya. Kakashi menyalakan tv dan memulai filmnya. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, pizza pesanan mereka sudah datang. Kakashi memesan dua kotak pizza ukuran besar dan mulai memakannya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menonton.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menikah saja?" tanya Sakura agak kesal saat menonton.

"Politik," Kakashi dengan singkat mengomentari. Jelas dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan kisah romannya. Berikutnya Kakashi sambil lalu menceritakan politik keluarga kerajaan Inggris pada abad XVI. Ada banyak pembantaian demi tahta yang mereka duduki dan kekuasaan yang mereka kendalikan. Kisah-kisah roman hanya selingan yang sebenarnya tidak ada satupun yang berakhir bahagia.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu?" tanya Sakura agak terheran-heran dengan banyaknya yang diketahui oleh Kakashi. Wajah Kakashi tidak seperti seorang guru sejarah ataupun seorang pengamat sejarah.

"Riset,"

"Riset? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk pekerjaanku," jawab Kakashi dengan senyuman tipis. Ia melihat raut wajah Sakura yang kelihatan heran dan melanjutkan.

"Aku programmer game dan game-game yang kubuat berlatar belakang sejarah. Jadi aku sebisa mungkin membaca atau menonton yang seperti ini. Walaupun hanya game, tetapi dasar-dasarnya harus kuat kalau tidak gamenya jadi kurang masuk akal dan kurang menarik karena kita butuh ending yang bagus," terang Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah herannya.

Setelah film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai, Sakura mulai melihat ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat sebuah action figure kuda dan penunggangnya yang memakai pakaian tempur samurai di atas meja kerja Kakashi. Dan di salah satu dindingnya terdapat hiasan yang langsung membuat Sakura berdiri dari kursi.

Diletakkan di atas rak, yang mirip seperti rak yang pernah dilihatnya di rumah Sasuke. Samurai panjang dengan sarung hitam, bokuto -pedang kayu-, pedang besar, pedang melengkung, dan sebuah pedang berwarna perak berkilauan dengan batu merah di gagangnya yang pernah dilihat Sakura di suatu tempat.

"Oh, itu pedang Godric Gryffindor di seri Harry Potter," Kakashi berdiri di sebelah Sakura dan memberitahunya.

"Pantas aku merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat! Ini.. Ini asli?"

"Hahaha! Tentu saja ini pedang asli. Aku menyukai desainnya. Kuat, ramping, cantik," Kakashi melipat tangannya di dadanya menatap pedang berwarna perak itu dengan bangga. Tanpa sadar Sakura melirik Kakashi dan semburat merah perlahan mewarnai pipinya.

"_Yang dia maksud pedangnya lho!"_ Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri yang ke-ge-er-an. Tetapi tentu saja maksud Kakashi bukan pedang dari filmnya, tetapi pedang itu memang ada yang membuat dan menjualnya dengan jumlah sangat terbatas. Sakura menyentuh gagang pedang yang dingin dan batu merah di pegangannya. Ia langsung memberikan sebuah tatapan berharap pada Kakashi.

"Pegang saja!" Kakashi memberikan ijin dan wajah Sakura langsung kelihatan girang. Sakura memegang pedang itu dan mengangkatnya dari rak. Pedang itu terasa dingin, agak berat untuk ukurannya yang lumayan kecil dan ramping, tetapi beratnya berbeda dengan samurai. Pedang itu berat gagangnya sama dengan berat bilahnya, berbeda dengan samurai yang bilahnya biasanya terasa hampir dua kali lipat berat gagangnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sangat keren. Ia memegang pedang Godric Gryffindor, ia seorang Gryffindor sekarang. Hanya memikirkannya membuat Sakura merasa seperti penyihir.

"Wahh," setelah puas, Sakura mengembalikannya ke rak. "Programmer game ya? Pasti cita-cita sejak kecil," tuduh Sakura. Kakashi hanya tertawa.

"Jujur saja, cita-citaku dulu menjadi ninja. Jangan samakan jamanku dengan jaman sekarang dong. Jaman aku masih kecil, kami lebih suka main di luar. Main layangan, menangkap kumbang, memancing, memanjat pohon. Aku baru mengenal komputer saat masuk SMU," jelas Kakashi mengingat masa lalunya. Sakura hanya menatapnya sambil menahan tawa. Ninja? Apa sih yang dipikiran Kakashi waktu masih kecil?

"Kau sendiri?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Cita-citaku? Dokter,"

"Ah, murid teladan," Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan kata-kata Kakashi. Tipikal murid teladan memang. Cita-cita yang tidak aneh-aneh tetapi begitu dikatakan langsung kedengaran hebat. Yah, ia memang selalu ingin melakukannya sih, setengahnya lagi karena ia merasa menjadi dokter adalah kewajibannya karena suatu saat nanti ia akan mewarisi sebuah rumah sakit.

Saat Sakura menyadarinya, ia sudah berjam-jam di apartemen Kakashi. Hanya mengobrol. Sudah lama ia tidak mengobrol tentang hobi dan kesukaannya dengan seseorang. Ino sudah lama mengenalnya dan mengetahui hampir semua tentangnya, tetapi ada hal-hal tertentu yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Ino dan dianggap Ino membosankan. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sangat sedikit berbicara, mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Sasuke itu hampir mustahil.

Mengobrol dengan Kakashi sangat menyenangkan. Kakashi mendengarkan dan mengomentarinya di tempat-tempat yang diharapkan Sakura. Kakashi juga membuat pembicaraan mereka seimbang. Ia tidak secrewet Naruto saat bicara, tetapi caranya bercerita sangat menarik.

"Gawat! Aku sudah terlambat!" Sakura langsung panik saat melihat jam dinding Kakashi sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul enam sore.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Kakashi.

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Terima kasih pizza dan filmnya Kakashi-san. Jya!" Sakura langsung menyingkir meninggalkan Kakashi yang menahan tawa dan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Malam itu saat Kakashi membersihkan mejanya dan merapikan tumpukan dvdnya, ia menemukan kartu pelajar Sakura menempel pada kotak dvd yang baru saja dikembalikan Sakura. Kakashi mendesah.

"Haah.. Anak ini," ucap Kakashi meletakkan kartu pelajar Sakura di atas mejanya. Mungkin ia akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah Sakura besok, tetapi ia teringat harus menemui bosnya dan memberikan presentasi.

"Mungkin besok lusa saja, atau besoknya lagi. Ah, itu hari Minggu. Yah, nanti kapanlah kukembalikan," akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan dengan tidak mantap.

.

.

.

Saat Sakura menyusun buku-bukunya untuk besok pagi, ia baru menyadari ia kehilangan kartu pelajarnya. Meniru seorang detektif, Sakura memulai rekonstruksi kejadiannya.

Terakhir kali dikeluarkannya dari dompet adalah saat ia memakainya di perpustakaan kota. Itu dua hari yang lalu. Setelah itu, ia melemparkannya begitu saja ke dalam tasnya. Tetapi setelah itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkannya dari dalam tasnya. Apa terjatuh saat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas?

Sakura langsung memulai pencarian di dalam kamarnya. Ia hanya membuka tasnya di dua tempat. Satu di kamarnya dan yang kedua di kelas. Kalau tidak ada di dalam kamar, berarti pilihannya hanya ada di dalam kelas.

"Oiya! Hinata! Kalau tidak salah, hari ini dia bertugas membersihkan kelas," Sakura langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Hinata.

"Hai Hinata! Hari ini kau tugas membersihkan kelas kan?" tanya Sakura langsung ke inti masalahnya. Di ujung telepon, Hinata mengiyakan.

"Ano, apa kau menemukan kartu pelajarku? Sepertinya terjatuh di kelas," tanya Sakura langsung ragu-ragu. Ia langsung sadar, kalau Hinata memang menemukannya pasti langsung memberitahunya. Dan jawaban Hinata langsung membuat Sakura lemas. Ia tidak menemukan apapun, anak-anak lain yang bertugas juga tidak menemukannya.

"Dimana lagi aku mengeluarkan isi tasku? Aku tidak membukanya di rumah sakit. Aku membeli taiyaki di perjalanan pulang, tetapi uangnya kuambil di kantong depan tas. Aku yakin menyimpannya di kantong dalam tas kok. Masa sih ada yang mencurinya dan menggunakannya untuk menjebakku? AAAAAH! Hentikan! Ini bukan film pembunuhan! Oke! Ingat lagi. Hari ini dari sekolah, ke tempat Kakashi-san, ke rumah sakit, ke warung taiyaki, lalu rumah. Aku membuka tas di kelas, di.."

Tring! Sakura tiba-tiba ingat.

"AH! Dvd Kakashi-san! Aku membuka tasku di sana! Apa jatuh di sana ya? Telepon! Aku tidak punya nomornya," Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Perlahan senyuman tipis menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Besok saja kutanya," gumam Sakura kemudian memeluk bantal dan menutup matanya bersiap untuk tidur, tidak mempedulikan kamarnya yang berantakan gara-gara pencariannya.

.

.

.

Siang itu Sakura terburu-buru membawa kantong sampah ke tempat pembuangan sampah di dekat sport hall sekolah. Hari ini ia mendapat giliran piket. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam di belakang kelas. Ia dan Shizune hampir setiap hari bertemu sekitar pukul lima sore setelah Shizune selesai bertugas. Setelah selesai piket, Sakura hanya akan punya waktu kurang dari setengah jam untuk pergi ke tempat Kakashi dan menanyakan tentang kartu pelajarnya.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo pulang sama-sama!" Sakura dengan malas menoleh dan menemukan sosok berjaket hijau yang memiliki sepasang alis tebal dengan mata berbinar-binar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ehh.. Lee-san! Maaf, aku sudah janji akan ke rumah Ino setelah ini. Jya!" Sakura langsung melesat menghilang dengan kecepatan a la ninja meninggalkan Lee yang melongo putus asa.

"Padahal ini kesempatan karena Sasuke tidak bisa mengantar Sakura-chan pulang! Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau lebih memilih Ino, Sakura-chan?" Lee mulai lebay. Sakura sendiri, sudah jelas bohong. Tetapi arah rumah Ino dan Lee itu berlawanan. Sebelum Lee mulai berinisiatif mengantar, lebih baik Sakura cepat-cepat pergi. Ia kan sedang terburu-buru.

Sakura setengah berlari melewati pertokoan. Ia berpapasan dengan Hinata dan Shion di sebuah toko pernak-pernik, Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya dan terus berlari. Sesampainya di depan apartemen Kakashi, Sakura tidak melihat mobil putih yang kemarin ada di situ. Sakura agak ragu-ragu, tetapi akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia menaiki tangga sambil terengah-engah menuju lantai tiga tempat Kakashi, lantai paling atas.

Sesampainya di depan pintu Kakashi, Sakura menekan bel. Ia menunggu sebentar, kemudian menekan belnya lagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pemiliknya sedang ada di dalam dan membukakan pintu. Sakura mengangkat tangannya ingin menekan bel lagi, tetapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya dengan lemas dan berbalik.

"_Mungkin besok saja,"_ batin Sakura mulai menuruni tangga. Mungkin Kakashi belum pulang. Sakura keluar dari apartemen dengan lemas. Tiba-tiba, energinya yang berlebihan tadi menguap begitu saja.

"Sakura!"

Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya yang menjauhi gedung apartemen. Wajahnya langsung terangkat. Tubuh lemasnya langsung tegap. Suara panggilan itu tanpa sadar langsung menarik sudut-sudut bibir Sakura membentuk senyuman. Sakura menoleh dan sosok berambut keperakan yang lebih dulu memenuhi kepalanya mewujud di hadapannya melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyuman khas di wajahnya.

"Kakashi-san," gumam Sakura langsung berbalik dan berlari menghampiri Kakashi. Saat itu Sakura merasakan hal aneh memenuhinya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat lega. Tetapi Sakura dengan cepat menguasai perasaan aneh itu dan berhenti tepat di depan Kakashi dengan terengah.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah kangen lagi padaku, Sakura?" canda Kakashi memamerkan cengiran usilnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura langsung melayangkan tangannya dan meninju perut Kakashi main-main.

"Enak saja! Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kartu pelajarku terjatuh di tempat Kakashi-san?"

"Oh ya! Ada!"

"Aaah.. Syukurlah," ucap Sakura lega.

"Padahal rencananya aku akan membawanya ke sekolahmu besok. Eh, lusa,"

"Lusa itu hari Minggu, sekolah libur,"

"Kalau begitu besoknya lagi,"

"Sudah kuduga. Kalau tidak kuambil sendiri pasti musnah,"

"Kan kubilang akan kubawakan ke sekolahmu. Entah kapan,"

Mereka berdua berdebat sambil naik ke apartemen Kakashi. Sakura mengikuti Kakashi masuk. Ruangan itu terasa sangat akrab bagi Sakura. Padahal Sakura baru dua kali mendatanginya. Sakura kali ini berjalan mendekati rak tumpukan dvd di sisi tv dan membaca judul-judulnya di punggung kotak.

"Oya, Kakashi-san! Aku punya dvd bagus lho," Sakura tidak menyadari Kakashi sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang kartu pelajarnya.

"Film?" tanya Kakashi yang terdengar sangat dekat di telinga Sakura langsung membuat Sakura terlonjak karena terkejut. Kakashi langsung tertawa, senang melihat wajah kaget Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Kakashi dengan sengit sambil memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang sekali tidak beraturan. Sakura memang agak sensitif kalau dikagetkan begitu.

"Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Maaf, aku tidak menyangka kau sekaget itu," Kakashi hanya menjawab protes histeris Sakura dengan cengiran usilnya. Sakura langsung dengan marah menyambar kartu pelajarnya dari tangan Kakashi dan melewatinya.

"Terima kasih! Permisi!" Sakura dengan ketus berpamitan. Kakashi menahan tawanya saat Sakura melewatinya tetapi tiba-tiba ia menyambar tangan Sakura dan menahannya.

"Sakura! Masa begitu saja kau marah. Maaf. Ayolah, kubuatkan minum dulu. Aku tadi mampir membeli dango," Sakura masih memasang wajah kesal. Kakashi menunjukkan wajah menyesal dan menarik Sakura sampai ke sofa. Kakashi mendudukkan Sakura di sofa dan ia sendiri pergi ke dapurnya yang hanya bersebelahan dengan ruangan nonton tempat Sakura duduk.

"Kau mau susu coklat atau putih?" tanya Kakashi mengeluarkan dua kotak susu, wajah Sakura langsung kembali kelihatan kesal. "Bercanda! Teh?." Selanjutnya Kakashi membawakan teh Sakura dan dango yang tadi dibelinya dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor. Kakashi bahkan tidak mengerti, tidak biasanya ia membeli kue manis, apalagi sepulang kerja. Jauh di dalam kesadarannya, entah kenapa ia agak berharap Sakura datang mencari kartu pelajarnya. Makanya ia sangat senang saat melihat Sakura tadi lewat.

Tanpa sadar Kakashi hanya duduk bersandar di sofa sambil memegangi cangkir tehnya dan menatap Sakura yang sudah memegang dango keduanya.

"Haba?" tanya Sakura sambil mengunyah dango.

"Hmm. Habiskan dulu baru bicara!" komentar Kakashi gemas menahan tawa. Pipi Sakura yang menggembung dengan dango membuatnya ingin mencubitnya. Kakashi langsung meneguk tehnya.

"_Gawat!"_ pikir Kakashi. Otaknya mulai tidak beres. Kakashi ikut mengambil setusuk dango dan mulai memakannya, sebisa mungkin mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya tentang siswi SMU yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menghabiskan dango yang dibelinya. Saat Kakashi sadar, di piring tinggal tersisa satu tusuk dango. Sakura kelihatan menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Ambil saja,"

"Sankyuu~," Sakura dengan senang hati mengambil dango yang tersisa. Kakashi hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum geli.

"Perutmu ada berapa sih?" tanya Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan takjub saat Sakura menghabiskan dango terakhirnya. Sakura tidak menjawab Kakashi. Ia hanya menyodorkan cangkirnya pada Kakashi meminta teh tambahan.

"Dasar anak ini, benar-benar tidak sopan!" protes Kakashi.

"Tolong ya, aku kan tamu," Sakura membela diri. Ia hanya nyengir saat Kakashi mendengus sambil berdiri dari sofa membawa cangkirnya ke dapur. Kakashi kembali dan menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Sakura. Ia sendiri kemudian duduk di sofa dan menghabiskan tehnya sendiri. Saat menyesap tehnya, mata Sakura menatap jam dinding Kakashi. Lagi-lagi sudah hampir pukul enam sore.

"Hah! Aku terlambat lagi!" Sakura berdiri menyambar tasnya. Ia menenggak habis tehnya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Kakashi-san! Terima kasih dangonya! Aku per.. UWAH!"

"Awas!"

Sakura terburu-buru mencoba menyingkir melewati Kakashi. Tetapi kakinya tersandung kaki Kakashi dan membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia bisa saja mencium lantai kalau saja Kakashi tidak dengan gesit menangkapnya. Kakashi memegangi kedua lengan sakura dari samping dan membuatnya praktis setengah memeluk sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Y.. Ya! Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura masih memegang tangan Kakashi yang juga belum melepaskan kedua lengannya. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menatap wajah kakashi dari dekat, ia baru menyadari kalau warna mata Kakashi berbeda dan ada sedikit bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya. Tiba-tiba Sakura memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menyentuh bekas luka samar itu tetapi Kakashi langsung berdehem sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Ehem.. Makanya hati-hati," ucap Kakashi sambil reflek mengusap puncak kepala Sakura.

"Ya. Maaf. Terima kasih. Aku harus pergi," Sakura tersenyum canggung. Kakashi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian dengan canggung melambaikan tangannya saat Sakura menuju pintu.

"Sakura!" panggil Kakashi sebelum pintunya tertutup di belakang Sakura.

"Ya!" pintu langsung terbuka lagi dan kepala Sakura melongok ke dalam.

"Tadi kaubilang kau punya dvd bagus. Apa?"

"Oh, aku tidak yakin kau akan suka. Jya!" Sakura menghilang kemudian pintu mengayun tertutup. Kakashi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak menyadari dirinya begitu tegang. Tanpa sadar Kakashi tertawa. Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa salah tingkah di depan seorang gadis? Tetapi masalahnya, masa anak SMU yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya bisa membuatnya grogi?

Di bawah sana sambil setengah berlari meninggalkan apartemen, Sakura memegang kepalanya. Ia masih bisa merasakan tangan besar Kakashi yang ditumpangkan di atas kepalanya. Sakura tidak bisa menahannya, ia terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan sampai ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sejak insiden kartu pelajar itu, Sakura sudah hampir seminggu ini tidak mampir lagi ke apartemen Kakashi. Alasannya yang pertama karena dia tidak punya alasan untuk pergi ke sana. Dan yang kedua karena Shizune saat hari insiden kartu pelajar memarahi Sakura.

Sebenarnya Shizune bukan marah-marah. Shizune masih terlalu senang karena lamaran Genma dan Shizune bukan tipe pemarah. Shizune hanya menyindir Sakura. Shizune adalah dokter didikan langsung Tsunade, ibu Sakura dan dipercaya oleh Tsunade mengurus banyak hal di rumah sakit termasuk Sakura. Tsunade meminta Shizune menjadikan Sakura anak didiknya, sama seperti Shizune dulu. Karena Sakura memang memiliki bakat, Shizune menyetujuinya. Lagipula Shizune sekalian ingin membalas jasa Tsunade karena sudah membuatnya seperti sekarang.

Tetapi Shizune bukan orang yang mentolerir keterlambatan. Apalagi sampai hampir satu jam terlambatnya. Jadi Shizune memberikan tawaran untuk Sakura, mereka tidak akan melakukannya setiap hari, tetapi sebagai gantinya Sakura akan menjadi asisten Shizune selama sehari penuh di hari-hari tertentu.

Jadi Sakura tidak perlu setiap hari datang ke rumah sakit. Ia bisa datang kalau ingin, tetapi Shizune hanya akan melayaninya kalau ia memiliki waktu senggang atau kalau sedang ingin. Lagipula, Shizune juga akan disibukkan dengan rencana pernikahannya dengan Genma.

Hari itu Sakura sedang meluruskan kakinya di dalam kantor Tsunade. Hari ini Shizune membuatnya menemani para suster memeriksa para pasien rawat inap dan Sakura harus berjalan hampir sepanjang hari di dalam rumah sakit yang luasnya keterlaluan. Walaupun Sakura sudah sering berjalan-jalan di rumah sakit, tetapi kalau jalan-jalannya dalam rangka bekerja ternyata melelahkan.

Tsunade dan Shizune sendiri sedang seru berdiskusi di depannya. Mereka sedang membahas rencana pernikahan Shizune dan Genma. Kapan sebaiknya Shizune mengambil cuti dan berapa lama Tsunade memberinya kelonggaran. Lalu mereka mulai bercerita, tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang sudah tiduran di sofa dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Shizune bagi Sakura sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Begitu pula Tsunade, ia sudah menganggap Shizune seperti putrinya sendiri. Jadi, Tsunade juga ikut repot merencanakan pernikahan Shizune karena orang tua Shizune sudah tidak ada, yang tersisa dari keluarga Shizune hanyalah pamannya yang tinggal di luar kota. Shizune praktis hanya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang seseorang yang hidup sendirian, pikiran Sakura langsung melayang pada seseorang yang hidup sendirian. Sakura merasa kejadian yang melibatkan pria berambut keperakan itu sudah terjadi lama, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan setiap kali mengingatnya, Sakura kembali membayangkan tangan Kakashi di kepalanya. Tangannya besar dan hangat. Dan akhirnya Sakura selalu menemukan dirinya ternyata merindukan orang itu.

"HAAH!" Sakura membuang nafas keras-keras dan langsung duduk tegak. Dua orang di dalam ruangan itu hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Shizune-senpai, shiftku sudah selesai kan? Aku mau pulang duluan ya!" Sakura berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Tidak mau pulang sama-sama?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku mau mampir dulu," jawab Sakura sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Tsunade hanya menaikkan bahunya, dan mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong rompinya yang panjang. Ia hanya berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa tujuan. Ia harus menyibukkan dirinya sendiri karena setiap kali menganggur, ia selalu memunculkan wajah Kakashi yang tersenyum jahil.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Sakura mencoba mengusir pikiran tentang Kakashi jauh-jauh. Ia sudah bertunangan dan sangat, sangat menyukai Sasuke. Ia hanya sedikit menyukai Kakashi karena Kakashi berbeda dari Sasuke, mendengarkan ceritanya dan berbagi cerita dengannya. Kakashi hanya memiliki senyuman menawan dan kerlingan jahil yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan Sasuke. Kakashi hanya tampan. Kakashi hanya seperti Edward Cullen yang bagus dilihat, pantas diidolakan dan dipuja-puja.

Sakura berhenti menatap mobil putih yang dikenalinya diparkir di pinggir jalan. Perlahan kepalanya menengadah dan ia bertatapan dengan sosok berambut keperakan yang berdiri bersandar di jendela besar di atasnya. Sosok itu hanya berdiri tenang, tidak ada senyuman yang melintas di wajahnya. Wajahnya sama tertegunnya dengan wajah Sakura.

Selanjutnya yang disadari Sakura, ia sudah berlari menaiki tangga ke atas apartemen dan berhenti di depan pintu di lantai tiga yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Dan Sakura dengan sadar menubruk sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia sama sekali tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kalau Kakashi langsung mendorongnya. Tetapi, Kakashi melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mengangkat Sakura dalam pelukannya masuk dan menendang pintunya hingga tertutup kembali.

"Kangen?" ucap Kakashi dengan cengiran jahilnya yang terus-terusan melintas di dalam ingatan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menangkap cengiran Kakashi dengan bibirnya. Kakashi tersenyum dan membalas kecupan Sakura, tangannya yang memeluk Sakura melingkar semakin erat.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop! Bersambung dulu <strong>

**Chapter ini aku fokus ke perkembangan hubungan kakasaku dulu sebelum pindah ke sasusaku ataupun kakasasu. Alurnya terlalu cepet atau terlalu lambat? Mohon concritnya. Makasih udah baca sampai di sini, ditunggu reviewnya yah **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3 :D**

**Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah review di chapter 2. Nambah lebih banyak dari chapter pertamanya. Asiiik :D Chapter yang ini juga yah ^^**

**Oiya, kalau ada yang pengen tau selisih umur Kakashi dengan Sakura, selisihnya sekitar 9 tahun aja deh (sengaja nggak dibulatin jadi 10 ^^) Sakura sudah kelas XII. Umurnya 17 tahun dan Kakashi 26 tahun. Jadi Sakura nggak terlalu kecil buat Kakashi ^^**

**Oke! Selamat membaca :D**

****Disclaimer: Semua karakter punyanya Masashi Kisimoto-sensei.** **

* * *

><p><strong>Between Fire and Ice<strong>

**_=Tiga=_**

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut emo hitam kebiruan itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil saat ia sedang membeli sebuah jus kaleng di _vending machine_ kantin rumah sakit. Ia melihat seorang dokter muda berambut hitam seleher yang memegang nampan berisi makanan. Sepertinya baru mau makan siang.

"Shizune-san," sapa Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman. Dia sama sekali tidak pelit membagikan senyuman pada Shizune karena Shizune termasuk golongan kaum hawa yang sama sekali tidak akan pingsan kalau mendapatkan senyuman darinya. Lagipula Sasuke juga seperti Sakura, ia sudah menganggap Shizune seperti kakak perempuannya mengingat ia hanya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu sok sibuk dan kalaupun ada waktu senggang pasti dipakai untuk membuat Sasuke sebal.

"Ada apa? Mengantar Sakura?" tanya Shizune setelah meletakkan nampannya di sebuah meja di dalam kantin. Sasuke mengikuti Shizune duduk.

"Tidak. Mengantar kaa-san menjenguk teman kaa-san. Hari ini Sakura belum datang?" tanya Sasuke membuka kaleng jusnya dan meneguk isinya, tidak menghiraukan para perawat magang yang jelas-jelas berbisik-bisik sambil melirik dirinya di sebuah meja agak jauh dari mereka.

"Saat melihatmu tadi kupikir kau bersama Sakura karena kalian libur. Hari ini Sakura tidak ada acara denganku, dia libur," jelas Shizune.

"Libur? Memangnya sekarang Sakura juga pakai jadwal shift?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yap. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Dia sekarang juga punya jadwal, jadi dia tidak perlu datang setiap hari. Tapi kalau dia ingin datang ya terserah," Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan meminum jusnya.

"Gara-gara kau.." lanjut Shizune.

"Eh?"

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi membuatkannya jadwal,"

"Kenapa gara-gara aku?"

"Siapa lagi? Dia terlambat berturut-turut selama sejam. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka dengan jam karet. Kalau kalian memang ingin keluar berdua kan bisa memberitahu dulu sebelum aku menunggu.."

_"I'm dreamin out loud, dreamin out loud,_

_And all at once, it's so familiar to see_

_I'm dreamin out loud, dreamin out loud,_

_Can't find a puzzle to fit into piece of apart of me,"_

Protes Shizune dihentikan oleh suara dering ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya meminta Shizune berhenti dulu. Sasuke melihat layar ponselnya dan melihat foto tersenyum Mikoto.

"Kaa-san? Oh, aku di kantin. Oke aku ke sana sekarang," Sasuke menutup pembicaraan dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke kantong celananya. "Maaf, Shizune-san! Aku pergi dulu, kaa-san sudah menungguku,"

"Pulang sana! Asal kau ingat, jangan sering-sering menculik muridku lain kali!" Shizune mengusir Sasuke pergi tanpa melihat ke arahnya dan melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ingin bertanya tetapi kemudian ia hanya memberikan senyuman tipis pada Shizune dan pergi meninggalkan kantin sambil membawa jusnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Ketemu Sakura?" tanya Mikoto saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang di dalam mobil.

"Hm?" tanya Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada jalanan di depannya. Sasuke melonggarkan pijakan kakinya dari gas saat melihat lampu di depan sana berubah menjadi merah.

"Di rumah sakit tadi. Kusangka kau bertemu dengan Sakura,"

"Bukan, tadi ketemu Shizune-san. Katanya hari ini Sakura libur. Dia sekarang pakai jadwal shift, sudah seperti pegawai saja," jawab Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Kata-kata Shizune tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Dua minggu yang lalu? Itu kan saat ia sedang sibuk dengan OSIS, Sasuke sangat yakin tidak pernah sekalipun menculik Sakura apalagi sampai membuatnya terlambat dengan janji Shizune.

_Tetapi terlambat sampai sejam? Apa yang dilakukannya? Janjinya dengan Shizune setiap jam lima sore. Kalau terlambat sejam berarti ia menghilang selama tiga jam sepulang dari sekolah. Berturut-turut berarti lebih dari sekali-dua kali kan?_

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura? Sudah lama kaa-san tidak bertemu dengannya. Kau juga sepertinya belakangan ini jarang keluar dengan Sakura, Sasuke. Mumpung hari ini kalian libur apa tidak ingin pergi kencan?" Mikoto menggoda putranya yang tampak merona.

"Uh.. dia mungkin Sakura pergi dengan teman-temannya," tata bahasa Sasuke langsung kacau.

"Wah, sayang sekali kalau begitu. Tetapi walaupun kalian sudah bertunangan, kau tidak boleh santai-santai saja Sasuke! Sakura itu manis, pintar, dia juga baik dan menyenangkan, sainganmu yang mengincarnya pasti banyak," Mikoto mulai berapi-api memanasi-manasi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan mengiyakan kata-kata Mikoto.

Walau Mikoto agak berlebihan tetapi Sasuke setuju juga. Ia tahu ada cukup banyak yang mengincar Sakura tetapi tidak berani mendekati Sakura. Selain karena mereka tahu Sakura adalah tunangan si Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura juga tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada laki-laki lain. Hanya ada beberapa yang cukup keras kepala dan berpikir kalau mereka memiliki kesempatan membuat Sakura berpaling.

Sasuke memutar roda kemudi dan mobil yang mereka tumpangi berbelok di sebuah tikungan. Ia mendengar ponsel ibunya berdering dan ibunya mengangkatnya. Mikoto membuka tas tangannya kemudian mengeluarkan alat tulis beserta buku catatan. Sasuke tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan, tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang sekarang sibuk berbicara dengan ponsel sambil menulis di bukunya. Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya saat bertemu dengan palang tanda dilarang masuk karena sedang ada perbaikan jalan. Sasuke memilih jalan lain yang agak jauh memutar.

Mereka tiba di sebuah tikungan dan Sasuke berbelok, saat itu ia melihat sosok berambut pirang panjang yang dikenalinya sedang berjalan menenteng sebuah tas belanja, di belakangnya dua sosok lain yang dikenali Sasuke terlihat mengikuti dengan malas. Yang satu berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi yang tampak sangat bosan dan mengantuk, lalu satu lagi bertubuh besar (mengingat kata gendut dan gemuk adalah kata terlarang) berjalan sambil sibuk mengunyah, sebuah hot dog tampak di tangan kanan dan milk shake di tangan kiri.

_"Trio InoShikaChou yang legendaris,"_ batin Sasuke. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Shikamaru, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau dia pasti pergi karena terpaksa, orang itu jelas lebih memilih tidur daripada belanja. Sasuke yakin pasti Shikamaru kalau harus melakukannya sendiri, pasti ia lebih memilih toko online daripada berjalan sendiri ke toko dan berbelanja barang-barang. Istilah favorit yang digunakan Shikamaru untuk saat-saat seperti ini tentu saja, merepotkan. Sedangkan Chouji, dia tidak akan keberatan kemana Ino menyeretnya asal di sana ada makanan.

Sasuke bersyukur ia tidak pernah direpotkan dengan semua urusan berbelanja itu. Sakura sudah cukup lama mengenalnya dan Sakura hampir tidak pernah memintanya mengantar belanja. Hanya sekali dua kali Sakura memintanya untuk menemaninya belanja tetapi belum pernah sampai ke tahap membosankan. Wanita kedua yang jelas tidak bisa ditolak Sasuke untuk mengantar belanja tentu saja ibunya. Tetapi itu lain cerita. Ia tidak akan mengeluh kalau ibunya yang menyeretnya ke toko untuk berbelanja. Mikoto adalah tipe orang yang sangat teratur, jadi saat ia pergi berbelanja, ia benar-benar tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya dan tahu dimana harus mencarinya. Kalau diumpamakan, Mikoto itu sudah seperti pemburu profesional dalam urusan belanja.

.

.

.

Pagi itu mobil yang mengantar Sasuke seperti biasa mampir dulu ke rumah Sakura untuk menjemput Sakura. Rutinitas yang sudah mereka lakukan sejak SD.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ohayo," balas Sasuke saat Sakura masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura seperti biasa tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang serius membaca. Setiap pagi ada saja yang dibaca Sasuke, dan Sakura sudah cukup lama mengenal Sasuke sehingga ia tidak mengganggu Sasuke. Lagipula, sekarang Sakura sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang memandang keluar dari jendela. Wajah Sakura selalu kelihatan cerah, tetapi memang benar kata Ino yang didengarnya sepintas sekitar dua minggu lalu, Sakura kelihatan jauh lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"Aku ke rumah sakit kemarin," Sasuke membuka obrolan, sesuatu yang sangat langka dan sepatutnya mendapatkan perhatian. Sakura langsung menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. Secercah raut khawatir tampak di wajah Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Tidak. Hanya mengantar kaa-san menjenguk teman kaa-san. Kupikir karena libur kau akan ada di sana," jelas Sasuke sengaja tidak mengungkit tentang Shizune ataupun shift yang dibuatkan Shizune untuk Sakura. Sasuke memiliki perasaan aneh ingin mendengar Sakura menjelaskannya sendiri tanpa perlu ditanya.

"Oh, aku pergi main kemarin," jawab Sakura ceria.

"Dengan Ino?" tanya Sasuke sambil kembali menekuni bukunya, ia bahkan tidak paham mengapa menanyakannya. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya tetapi..

"Hmm," jawab Sakura sambil memandang keluar. Sasuke berhenti membaca tulisan di dalam bukunya dan hanya memandangi huruf-huruf yang tiba-tiba hanya seperti susunan huruf acak di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan seketika suasana kembali hening. Sakura biasanya saat dipancing akan mengobrol, tetapi Sasuke merasa Sakura tidak ingin melanjutkan obrolan. Padahal biasanya Sasuke merasa lega kalau seseorang berhenti menggerecokinya dengan cerita tetapi kali ini ia sedang ingin sekali mendengar Sakura bercerita panjang lebar, tetapi sepertinya Sakura tidak ingin mengobrol.

_"Urusannya di rumah sakit dengan Shizune-san, mungkin dia pikir tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Dia pergi main dengan temannya juga bukan urusanku,"_ batin Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan melanjutkan membaca.

.

.

.

Seharian itu Sasuke merasa sangat sulit melepaskan perhatiannya dari Sakura. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diharapkannya, tetapi Sakura sama seperti biasanya. Tetap mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, ikut tertawa dengan candaan Naruto di kelas dan ikut cekikikan saat mulai bergosip. Semuanya tampak normal, tetapi Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura lebih riang dari biasanya. Sejak masuk SMU, sangat jarang melihat Sakura yang seperti ini.

Siang itu saat bel pulang berdering, Sasuke cepat-cepat membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya lalu menuju bangku Sakura. Sakura yang masih sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Sakura! Temani aku ke toko!" kata-kata Sasuke gagal keluar menjadi kalimat permintaan tetapi malah terdengar menjadi nada memerintah. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa melakukannya dengan baik kalau urusannya mengajaknya keluar, padahal mereka sudah bersama lebih dari sepuluh tahun tetapi setiap kali mengajak Sakura keluar, Sasuke selalu seperti anak pemalu yang mencoba mengajak gadis yang ditaksirnya kencan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sampai di kompleks pertokoan. Sasuke hanya menginginkan sebuah mouse baru untuk komputernya, jadi diapun menggiring Sakura berjalan ke sebuah toko gadget. Setelah mendapatkan yang diinginkan, mereka meninggalkan toko itu. Tidak ada rencana lain, mungkin akan langsung pulang. Tetapi begitu Sasuke keluar dari pintu, tangannya disambar oleh Sakura yang langsung menariknya.

"Hey! Sakura! Ada apa?"

"Ada hamster!" seru Sakura menunjuk hewan berbulu mungil berwarna putih di dalam kotak kaca di etalase toko hewan.

"Itu marmut," koreksi Sasuke datar. Wajah Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi 'eh?' dan Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Hamster ukurannya lebih kecil. Hamster itu tikus sedangkan marmut itu kelinci," jelas Sasuke tampak bosan seolah-olah sedang memberitahu Sakura kalau ayam itu bertelur dan anjing beranak. "Lain kali jangan asal sebut. Sudah kencang, salah lagi," sindir Sasuke dan dengan sukses mendapatkan pukulan dari Sakura di lengannya.

"Biar saja!" Sakura tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Selanjutnya mereka masuk ke dalam toko dan melihat-lihat hewan-hewan yang dijual di dalam toko. Sakura melihat seekor anak anjing berbulu coklat keriting tebal bermata sedih dan tiba-tiba merasa sangat ingin memeliharanya, tetapi kemudian ia teringat kalau ayahnya alergi bulu anjing.

"Wah, Kidomaru sudah datang, Sasuke-kun!" umum Sakura melihat mobil yang biasa mengantar Sasuke pulang pergi ke sekolah berhenti di pinggir jalan di luar toko hewan tempat mereka melihat-lihat. Merekapun keluar dari toko dan berjalan ke arah mobil tersebut. Pengemudinya seorang pria berkulit coklat dan rambut diikat keluar dan sebelum ia membukakan pintu penumpang di belakang, Sasuke sudah menghentikannya dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku mau langsung ke rumah sakit," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo sekalian," tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku mau jalan kaki saja. Kalau sudah dari sini kan tidak jauh," tolak Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa menerimanya. Kemudian Sasukepun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka meluncur pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian setelah mobil itu berjalan pergi, Sakura berbalik.

Sasuke melihat pantulan bayangan Sakura yang setengah berlari dari kaca spion. _Kalau memang buru-buru kenapa tidak mau diantar? _batin Sasuke. Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, Sasuke sudah meminta Kidomaru berhenti.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar, tunggu saja di sini!" perintah Sasuke kemudian ia cepat-cepat turun dan setengah berlari berbalik ke arah ia datang tadi. Sasuke langsung melihat Sakura, ia sudah sampai di pertigaan jalan di dekat toko pakaian pria. Sakura sedang menunggu lampu penyebrang berubah warna menjadi hijau. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia membuntuti Sakura? Apakah karena jawabannya pagi ini yang mengatakan kemarin Sakura pergi dengan Ino padahal Ino pergi dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji? Atau karena shift yang dibuat Shizune sehingga Sakura tidak perlu datang setiap hari ke rumah sakit, yang sepertinya sengaja tidak diberitahukan Sakura pada Sasuke?

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura sekitar sepuluh meter di belakang Sakura saat akhirnya lampu penyebrang jalan menyala hijau. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kalau mau ke rumah sakit, berbelok lebih cepat daripada mengambil jalan lurus. Tetapi Sakura mengambil jalan lurus dan masih tampak terburu-buru.

Kemudian Sakura berhenti. Dia menatap sebuah mobil yang diparkir di pinggir jalan sebentar dengan sebuah senyuman, lalu Sakura berjalan ke arah sebuah apartemen berdinding bata abu-abu gelap dengan model bangunan Eropa, kemudian Sakura terlihat memasuki gedung apartemen itu. Sasuke mengikuti sampai di depan pintu apartemen dan dengan ragu-ragu masuk. Ia melihat kotak-kotak pos berjajar di salah satu dinding di dekat pintu masuk dan membaca nama-nama yang tertera di bawah nomor-nomor berwarna keemasan. Tidak ada nama yang dikenalinya.

_"Apa sih yang kulakukan?"_ batin Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari dalam apartemen. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan apartemen, ia sekali lagi menatap bangunan itu dan menghela nafas. Bangunan tiga tingkat, ada lebih dari sepuluh orang yang menghuninya, asumsikan setiap kamar hanya dihuni satu orang.

"Ah," gumam Sasuke melihat sosok yang dikenalinya tampak di jendela besar di lantai teratas. "Sakura?"

.

.

.

Di meja belajarnya di dalam kamar Sasuke mengentukkan jari-jarinya yang panjang di atas layar ponselnya. Jari-jarinya menggeser-geser halaman menu di ponsel layar sentuhnya, kemudian ia menggenggam ponselnya tetapi setelah ragu sejenak, ia meletakkannya lagi. Sudah tiga kali kejadian itu berulang hingga akhirnya ia dengan mantap menggenggam ponselnya dan mencari sebuah nama.

Jari Sasuke menggeser deretan nama di kontak ponselnya dan ia menghentikan nama-nama yang berlarian di layar ponsel dengan telunjuknya, tepat di deretan huruf S. Setelah menemukan nama yang dicarinya, Sasukepun menelpon.

"Halo, ini Sasuke. Shizune-san, apa Sakura ada di situ?" tanya Sasuke saat suara Shizune menyambutnya. Shizune mengatakan kalau Sakura hari ini libur. "Oh, hanya ada yang ingin kutanyakan, ponselnya tidak aktif. Oke, kalau begitu akan kutelpon ke rumahnya. Terima kasih!" Sasuke menutup pembicaraan. Dan sekarang Sasuke resmi resah.

Kenapa Sakura berbohong padanya?

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpikir saat ia akhirnya masuk ke garasi dan mengeluarkan mobil tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kidomaru saat berpapasan di luar garasi. Ia memacu mobilnya sampai di jalanan yang dilewatinya tadi sore dan perlahan berhenti di seberang apartemen abu-abu tadi.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah apartemen itu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Untuk sekali ini dalam hidupnya, ia melakukan sesuatu yang tanpa persiapan dan tanpa perhitungan sama sekali. Saat itu ia melihat sebuah taksi berhenti di depan apartemen dan seorang wanita tua berambut putih yang hampir menyentuh bahunya turun. Sopir taksi membantunya mengeluarkan kantong-kantong belanjanya dan meletakkannya di trotoar kemudian pergi meninggalkan nenek itu. Nenek itu kemudian dengan lambat mulai membungkuk dengan kesulitan dan memegang kantong belanja terdekat di kakinya.

"Anda perlu bantuan?" sapa Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman ramahnya yang cukup langka. Nenek itu awalnya menatap Sasuke dengan curiga tetapi melihat penampilan Sasuke yang rapi dan bersih iapun menghela nafas lega.

"Ah, terima kasih nak," Sasuke kemudian membawakan kantong-kantong belanjaan si nenek ke dalam apartemen. Sasuke mencoba keberuntungannya.

"Nek, siapa yang tinggal di lantai paling atas di depan?"

"Ah.. Kakashi," jawab si nenek cuek karena dia sedang sibuk merogoh tas tangannya untuk mencari kunci.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke bertanya memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. Bayangan sebuah orang-orangan sawah yang ditancapkan di tengah sawah langsung memberikan senyuman pada Sasuke. Nenek itu tertawa dengan suara serak.

"Namanya Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. Hanya dia yang tinggal di depan," jelas nenek itu. "Letakkan saja di situ!" lanjut si nenek saat Sasuke mengikutinya masuk dan berdiri di depan pintu sambil menenteng kantong-kantong belanjaannya. Kemudian nenek itu menawarkan Sasuke teh tetapi Sasuke menolaknya karena ia harus pergi karena teman yang dicarinya di apartemen itu sedang menunggunya.

Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen itu, setidaknya ia sudah tahu siapa yang didatangi Sakura.

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa Sasuke berangkat bersama Sakura, dan seperti biasa mereka duduk dalam keheningan. Sasuke sibuk dengan bukunya dan Sakura sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri sambil memandang keluar jendela. Saat itu entah apa yang tiba-tiba merusak saraf sadar Sasuke, Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang tangan Sakura yang diletakkan Sakura di sisinya kemudian menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tetap berkonsentrasi pada bukunya, tetapi ada semburat merah tipis di pipi Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke sampai mereka tiba di sekolah. Sasuke baru saja sadar, dia mungkin bisa kehilangan Sakura. Satu-satunya wanita selain ibunya yang bisa dengan tulus disayanginya tanpa mempedulikan kesalahan apapun yang sudah dilakukan Sakura padanya.

"Neee.. Sakuraaa. Ayolah!"

"Tapi hari ini aku harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit!" baru juga masuk ke dalam kelas, Ino sudah langsung memojokkan Sakura di bangkunya. "Bukannya Hinata sudah setuju mau ikut?"

"Ah, kau tahu sendiri kalau urusan baju pesta aku dan Hinata bagaikan minyak dan air, bagaikan siang dan malam, bagaikan cabai dan gula," ino mulai ngeles, Sakura sweatdrop.

"Maaf," Hinata menunduk lemas di bangku di belakang Sakura.

"Hinata, jangan minta maaf!" protes Sakura. Kadang ia sebal juga dengan sifat Hinata yang lemah lembut, selalu amat sopan dan rendah hati pada siapapun. _Yang selembut ini, bagaimana bisa naksir orang seperti Naruto sih? _batin Sakura setiap kali berhadapan dengan sifat Hinata itu.

"Iya, iya!" akhirnya Sakura mengalah. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi dengan teman-teman ceweknya, walaupun sebenarnya ia agak sayang juga mengorbankan waktunya yang cuma sebentar hari ini dengan Kakashi. Kakashi hari ini akan ada di rumah seharian, tetapi Sakura sudah janji akan bertemu dengan Shizune jam empat sore. Sakura merasa dicurangi, ada waktu tetapi malah tidak ada kesempatan.

_"Sudahlah, besok lusa kan bisa ketemu,"_ Sakura menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Siang itu setelah berputar-putar di beberapa butik, akhirnya Ino menemukan gaun yang disukainya. Sebenarnya Ino tidak membutuhkan Sakura ataupun Hinata karena sebenarnya Ino itu untuk urusan begini adalah yang paling profesional. Tetapi kilahnya, membeli gaun baru tidak akan seru kalau sendirian.

"Bilang saja kau cuma mau pamer!" sindir Sakura, Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Hey! Ayo mampir dulu ke situ! Aku kemarin pergi dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji, mereka punya macaron enak!" seru Ino menarik Sakura dan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya menuju sebuah kafe. Sebenarnya Sakura agak berat tetapi setelah ia melirik arlojinya, iapun menghela nafas setuju. Ia tidak akan sempat mampir ke tempat Kakashi kalau hanya diberi waktu setengah jam. Jadi, walaupun dengan berat hati, Sakura harus menunggu besok lusa.

"Masuklah duluan, aku mau menelpon sebentar," Sakura mengusir Ino dan Hinata masuk ke dalam kafe. beberapa saat kemudian Sakura juga memasuki kafe, saat Sakura menengok-nengok, ia melihat Ino melambaikan tangan. Kedua temannya sudah duduk di sisi jendela yang menghadap ke trotoar. Posisi yang selalu mereka sukai untuk bisa melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang kemudian mengomentari mereka, entah penampilan mereka atau orang yang sedang bersama mereka (apakah pacar atau hanya teman, atau sedang pedekate), kadang juga apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan, sering juga kalau ada yang sedang mengobrol seru, Ino dan Sakura mendubbing percakapan mereka menjadi sangat tidak bermutu dan tidak masuk akal yang akhirnya membuat mereka meledak tertawa.

Saat itu Sakura baru menyadari kalau dia ternyata kangen juga dengan hal-hal tidak bermutu seperti ini. Lagipula macaron yang mereka pesan memang enak, kapan ya terakhir kali mereka wisata kuliner begini? Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Saat itu bel di atas pintu kafe berdenting dan sosok pria berambut keperakan anti gravitasi masuk. Sakura yang duduk membelakangi pintu sama sekali tidak melihat siapa yang masuk tetapi mata Ino langsung tampak membesar terpesona.

"Waw," gumam Ino. Sakura hanya mengikuti pandangan Ino melewati bahunya dan melihat Kakashi memesan sesuatu kemudian membayarnya. Sakura cepat-cepat mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah macaron pesanannya saat Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi.

_"Kenapa malah ke sini sih?"_ batin Sakura kesal. "Aku ke toilet dulu ya," ucap Sakura pada kedua temannya dan segera menyingkir. Di dalam toilet Sakura menghela nafas keras-keras. Bagaimana kalau sampai Ino dan Hinata tahu tentang dia dan Kakashi. Bisa-bisa Ino mencecarnya habis-habisan. Hinata juga, walaupun tidak dengan kata-kata, tetapi tatapannya itu menusuk.

Tok..tok..

Pintu toilet diketuk dan Sakura langsung terlonjak. "Sebentar!", Sakura bahkan tidak sadar dia belum ada satu menit di dalam. Saat Sakura membuka pintu, sosok menjulang yang muncul dihadapannya langsung memeluknya dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Kas.." ucapan Sakura tertahan oleh mulut Kakashi. Tiba-tiba hanya dengan ciuman itu Sakura langsung melemah dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kakashi untuk menopang dirinya. Tiba-tiba pikiran yang meresahkannya tadi langsung hilang begitu saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah kembali ke kursinya. Ino sudah memulai pembicaraan seru dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Itu dia! Si tampan yang duduk sendirian di sebelah sana," tunjuk Ino dengan garpu kecil di tangannya. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Kakashi yang baru saja duduk di sebuah bangku sekarang menyesap kopinya. Kakashi meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ah! Dia melihat kemari lagi. Bagaimana tampilanku Sakura?" Ino histeris sendiri. Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Kau menakjubkan seperti biasanya, Ino!" komentar Sakura nyengir diiringi tawa tertahan Hinata. Itulah Ino, dia paling tidak tahan dengan yang cantik-cantik, manis-manis, tampan-tampan dan yang indah-indah.

"Kalau sekali lagi dia melirik ke sini, aku bersumpah aku akan ke sana dan mengajaknya kencan," komentar Ino disambut Sakura dengan dengusan tawa Sakura.

"Astaga, Ino. Kau ini, kalau setiap kali melihat yang seperti ini, bisa-bisa kau sudah berkencan dengan separuh penduduk Konoha,"

"Kalau separuh Konoha seperti dia, mungkin saja," Ino dengan cuek menanggapi. Tetapi sampai akhirnya Kakashi menghabiskan kopinya, dia tidak lagi menatap ke arah bangku Sakura dkk. Jadi Ino hanya menghela nafas sedikit kecewa. Tetapi semangatnya melonjak lagi saat Kakashi melewati trotoar di sisi jendela mereka dan menatap ke arah mereka sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang mampu membuat pingsan para wanita.

"Aku akan mengejarnya!" seru Ino mantap.

"Baka!" komentar Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Ia tahu senyuman Kakashi tadi ditujukan memang untuk menggoda, Kakashi sudah berkali-kali memberikan senyuman seperti itu padanya, dan reaksi Ino membuat Sakura merasa aneh. Seolah Ino menginginkan sesuatu yang menjadi milik Sakura, sesuatu yang begitu berharga dan jelas tidak akan pernah dilepaskan oleh Sakura.

Ino hanya mencibir. Yang barusan dikatakannya memang hanya gertakan.

"Tapi yang seperti itu pasti pacarnya sangat sexy!" Ino berkomentar, Sakura sweatdrop. Dirinya tidak sesexy yang dibayangkan Ino kok. Kemudian Ino mulai mengira-ngira, apa pekerjaan Kakashi dan seperti apa pacar Kakashi. Sakura hanya mengiya-iyakan kata-kata Ino, sama sekali tidak ingin menambah-nambahi. Dan hari itu harus berakhir, Sakura harus cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah sakit atau Shizune kali ini akan mengomelinya.

.

.

.

**Oke, break dulu yah!**

**Kali ini hampir setengahnya dipakai buat Sasuke dan sedikit SasuSaku. Kakashi cuma muncul sedikit, tapi nggak papa kan daripada nggak sama sekali ^^. Terus Kidomaru dan nenek yang ditolong Sasuke, mereka bukan OC. Kidomaru adalah salah satu personil shinobi Otogakure yang mbawa Sasuke pergi dari Konoha (si manusia laba-laba lawan Neji) beserta Nenek Chiyo :) **

**Lagi, mohon concritnya yah. Jangan lupa review setelah baca. Doumo. Sampai ketemu di update-an selanjutnya :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taraaa! Chapter 4 :)**

**Maaf buat updatenya yang terlambat banget. Setelah chapter terakhir dipublish, aku mengalami serangan shock karena berita duka dari salah satu idolaku, seorang racer yang terkenal dengan karakter badass dan hyper-nya. Berita itu langsung menghabisi mood nulisku. Saat shock mulai bisa diatasi, tugas-tugas sekolah dan ujian mengantri praktis aku nggak bisa konsentrasi lanjutin fict ini, kalaupun dipaksa takutnya ntar malah jadi nggak jelas dan malah ngelantur kemana-mana.**

**Tapi makasih buat temen-temen yang masih setia nunggu dan selalu ngasih masukan dan koreksi. Terutama koreksinya Saotome no Utahime. Sebelumnya di chapter 2 aku pernah nyebutin kalau selisih umur Kakasi dengan Sakura lebih dari 10 tahun, tapi di chapter 3 malah muncul kalau selisihnya cuma 9 tahun. Tolong maafkan kelalaian saya para pembaca yang budiman m(-_-)m. Jadi di sini mau diresmikan jadi 11 tahun saja. Tok! Tok! Sah ya! :D **

**Cukup sekian pembukanya. Jadi, selamat membaca :)**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter punyanya Masashi Kisimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p><strong>Between Fire and Ice<strong>

_**= Empat =**_

Sakura seperti biasa berkonsentrasi penuh saat mendengarkan penjelasan guru berambut pirang pendek di depan kelas. Pelajaran biologi Samui adalah salah satu pelajaran favorit Sakura. Sebenarnya pelajaran itu favorit hampir semua murid terutama para siswa yang selalu menantikan hadirnya sang guru cantik, sexy, single, dan masih amat muda itu. Tetapi setelah pelajaran berakhir entah hanya berapa ekor murid yang serius memperhatikan Samui. Maksudnya memperhatikan isi pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Samui, bukan Samuinya.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang nilai-nilainya selalu bersaing ketat termasuk dari beberapa ekor yang selalu memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Samui tetapi hari ini perhatian Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya pada pelajaran. Sangat sulit baginya untuk tidak memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk di depannya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu mendatangi apartemen misterius itu, rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin hari semakin meningkat karena rupanya Sakura cukup sering datang mengunjungi seseorang bernama Hatake Kakashi di apartemen itu.

Setelah menahan diri dan mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tadi malam sambil mengetik tugasnya tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai mengetikkan nama Hatake Kakashi di google search. Ia tidak mengharapkan akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tetapi temuannya cukup membuatnya tercengang. Ada ratusan halaman yang menyebutkan tentang pria asing ini. Namanya berada dalam jajaran game designer terbaik, namanya muncul sebagai salah satu pemegang saham sebuah perusahaan, namanya muncul juga dalam deretan alumnus di beberapa kampus termasuk sebuah kampus di luar negeri, dan pria itu disebutkan sudah menyandang beberapa gelar bahkan sebelum umurnya mencapai dua puluh. Banyak juga artikel-artikel dalam majalah yang menyebutkan namanya. Dari majalah game, majalah gadget, majalah bisnis bahkan hingga ke majalah wanita yang mempromosikan dirinya sebagai pria lajang sukses dan 'menggiurkan' yang patut diburu.

"_Artikel apaan ini?"_ batin Sasuke sweatdrop, alisnya berjengit heran. Di samping artikel pria lajang sukses itulah tampak foto Sang Hatake Kakashi menampilkan senyuman miring dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Foto dengan senyuman menggoda yang layaknya memang dipajang di majalah-majalah wanita. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu yang tidak dikancingkan dan dalaman merah anggur. Sebelah tangannya tampak tengah melonggarkan dasinya yang berwarna senada dengan jasnya sedangkan tangannya yang lain tersembunyi di dalam kantongnya. Ia berdiri di depan background berwarna putih terang yang hampir mengkamuflasekan warna rambutnya yang keperakan. Di bagian bawah foto itu dipajang pula biodata Kakashi. Saat Sasuke melihat foto itu ia agak merasa minder juga. Dia yang laki-lakipun menganggap Kakashi ini tampan di atas rata-rata. Seorang jenius-tampan-kaya lain seperti kakaknya yang membuatnya kesal. Tambah lagi Kakashi ini masih single. Kemudian kata-kata ibunya terngiang lagi di kepala Sasuke, kalau tidak hati-hati mungkin akan ada yang merebut Sakura darinya.

_"Yang benar saja. Umurnya lebih dari 10 tahun lebih tua dari Sakura,"_ batin Sasuke masih juga belum bisa menyingkirkan wajah tersenyum Kakashi. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat jam istirahat makan siang. Shion dan Shino yang duduk di meja yang sama dengan Sasuke di ruang sekertariat OSIS hanya melirik Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan makan siang mereka sambil membaca beberapa lembar kertas di hadapan mereka. Hari ini sepertinya sang ketua sedang bad mood.

Tapi ada perlu apa Sakura bertemu dengan Kakashi? Pria itu sepertinya tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan keluarga Haruno. Dari beberapa artikel yang dibaca Sasuke semalam, Kakashi bukan saja termasuk jajaran game designer terbaik. Ia juga disebutkan sebagai seorang programmer yang menciptakan software untuk beberapa perusahaan. Apakah selain ingin menjadi dokter, Sakura juga ingin menjadi programmer seperti Kakashi? Lalu bagaimana Sakura bisa kenal dengan Kakashi? Sasuke langsung mereset pikirannya menjadi detektif mode.

Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke adalah memata-matai. Menjadi stalker ada dalam daftar terbawah yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke. Tetapi ia sudah sangat penasaran. Sakura mengenal seseorang selevel Kakashi tetapi tidak menceritakan apapun padanya, bahkan sepertinya tidak seorangpun teman Sakura mengetahui hal itu mengingat Ino pasti akan sangat tertarik dengan orang semacam Kakashi ini. Lagipula Sasuke mengenali perasaan aneh yang sama seperti saat kakaknya dengan curang membawa kabur Sakura tanpa dirinya untuk sekedar pergi jalan-jalan dan makan es krim.

Ya, Sasuke sedang merasa cemburu dan terintimidasi oleh sosok programmer ini. Sekarang sepertinya Sakura menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bertemu dengan Kakashi ketimbang dirinya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kelihatan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tetapi jangan panggil dia Uchiha Sasuke kalau tidak memiliki cara untuk mengakalinya. Dengan menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai ketua OSIS, Sasuke berhasil mempersingkat rapat-rapat yang menurutnya tidak berguna, menyerahkan kekuasaan pada Shion sang wakil ketua OSIS untuk memulai rapat karena ia akan terlambat karena urusan yang teramat penting yaitu mengantarkan Sakura ke rumah sakit yang tentu saja tidak disebutkan oleh Sasuke karena agak khawatir Shion akan mengomel panjang lebar. Jadi, beberapa hari ini Sasuke tampak lebih ramah dari sebelumnya, walaupun ia tetap tidak menebarkan senyum saat melewati koridor-koridor sekolah.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke setelah bel pulang berdering dan guru meninggalkan kelas. Sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas Sakura menoleh. Sasuke baru saja berdiri dan menghampirinya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Tadi siang aku dengar Shion mengomel. Katanya hari ini kau pasti akan terlambat lagi," kata-kata Sakura membuat Sasuke menghela nafas gusar. Hari ini akan ada rapat persiapan untuk festival ulang tahun sekolah dan akan ada banyak yang perlu dibahas mengingat tahun ini seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya pihak sekolah melimpahkannya pada murid-murid. Hanya akan ada seorang guru pembimbing yang membantu mereka.

"Tenang saja, hari ini aku libur. Shizune-san memberiku libur bebrapa hari jadi aku akan menganggur. Aku bisa pulang dengan Hinata," jelas Sakura bukannya menenangkan Sasuke malah merisaukan Sasuke. Bahu Sasuke langsung terkulai lemas. Sakura hanya tertawa

"Kalau begitu, kuantarkan sampai ke ruang sekertariat," ucap Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke dan menariknya keluar dari kelas yang sudah mulai kosong. Ia tidak mempedulikan wajah Sasuke yang memunculkan semburat merah tipis. Kapan terakhir kali mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan begini? pikir Sasuke berusaha menampilkan wajah cueknya dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan anak-anak yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah.

"Jya, sampai besok pagi, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hnn," akhirnya Sakura melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Sasuke di depan pintu ruang sekertariat. Senyuman tipis tampak menarik sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke. Masa sih Sakuranya tertarik pada laki-laki lain? pikir Sasuke.

"Wah wah, hari ini ketua tidak terlambat. Omedetoo~," komentar Shion datar seperti biasa dengan ekspresi cueknya yang agak sadis membuyarkan wajah cerah Sasuke. Sasuke segera berbalik, ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot melirik Shion dan Kiba yang hanya cengar-cengir di belakang Shion. Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci ruang sekertariat dan membuka pintu, kemudian mereka bertiga masuk siap untuk memulai rapat hari itu sambil menunggu anggota lainnya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengambil stik kentangnya yang terakhir dari dalam bungkus kertasnya lalu dengan tepat ia melemparkan bungkusnya ke dalam tempat sampah di depannya. Sakura kemudian berdiri dari kursi di bawah pohon dan dengan santai melanjutkan perjalanannya di area pertokoan. Ia berhenti sebentar saat matanya melihat benda-benda bulat berbulu di dalam kandang kecil dalam sebuah etalase toko hewan.

"Hamster!" gumam Sakura sekarang yakin makhluk berbulu belang coklat putih sebesar tikus rumah itu hamster. Dalam hati ia agak bangga karena sudah tahu perbedaan antara hamster dan marmut. Sakura menatap salah satunya yang balik menatap ke arahnya dengan bola mata hitam. Tatapan berharap seolah menginginkan Sakura membawanya keluar dari dalam kandang. Tiba-tiba tatapan itu membuat Sakura teringat pada Sasuke. Bola mata hitamnya yang kadang berusaha menghindarinya dengan kikuk. Ia selalu menyukai warna hitam mata Sasuke yang kontras dengan kulit putih wajahnya. Lalu apa yang dilakukannya di tempat ini? Kakashi pergi keluar kota beberapa hari ini, mengapa Sakura selalu merasa hanya dengan berjalan di tempat ini selalu mengingatkannya pada Kakashi? Beberapa hari ini setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke, kenapa hanya dengan berada di tempat itu membuat Kakashi menguasai pikirannya?

Sakura berbalik, ia ragu-ragu sejenak. Tatapannya terhenti pada halte bus yang berada sekitar lima puluh meter darinya. Ada bus yang bisa membawanya sampai ke rumah dari sini. Sakura menggigit bibirnya menatap bus yang perlahan berhenti di halte tersebut. Itu bus-nya.

_"Ayo, Sakura!"_ perintah Sakura pada dirinya. _"Pulang!"_ Sakura masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. _"Pulang sekarang sebelum kau berubah pikiran!"_ Sakura menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Ia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah menuju halte tersebut tetapi pintu bus sudah berdecit tertutup dan bus itupun meluncur pergi meninggalkan halte. Sakura hanya menatap bus itu melewatinya. Bukannya menyesal, ia justru merasa lega.

_"Pulang saja dengan kaa-san," _batin Sakura kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi halte bus. Ia berjalan dengan santai melewati toko-toko yang berderet sambil sesekali melihat pajangan mereka. Langkahnya memelan saat mendekati pertigaan yang biasa dilewatinya tetapi ia langsung menoleh berusaha mengabaikannya dan berbelok menuju jalan yang seharusnya selalu ditempuhnya saat menuju rumah sakit.

Siang itu matahari tidak bersinar. Awan-awan menutupinya sepanjang hari ini dan udara cukup dingin karena hujan yang turun seharian kemarin. Sakura bisa menikmati jalan-jalannya dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Saat itulah tatapannya menangkap sedan hitam yang berjalan agak pelan. Mobil itu kemudian berhenti di tepi jalan kemudian dua pintu depannya terbuka. Kaki putih mulus dengan sepatu hitam beludru berhak tinggi langsung menyita perhatian Sakura. Wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan bibir merah yang kontras muncul mengenakan sebuah baju hitam terusan sepanjang lutut dan jaket biker hitam. Sederhana tetapi mampu membuat beberapa orang yang lewat menengok menatapnya dengan wajah kagum terpesona. Wanita itu mengitari mobil dan berdiri di sisi orang lain yang juga baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Kashi?" gumam Sakura melihat sosok berambut keperakan tegak itu tampak tersenyum cerah sambil menyampirkan tali tas ke bahunya. Kakashi tampak berbicara sebentar kemudian memeluk wanita berambut pirang itu singkat. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobil, Kakashi menunduk sebentar, kemudian mobil itu meluncur pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah tersenyum cerah.

Sakura membeku di tempatnya. Matanya terbelalak. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan perasaan kesal dan marah yang bercampur, menahannya agar tidak terlepas menjadi sebuah teriakan frustasi. Kata-kata Ino beberapa hari lalu tiba-tiba terngiang lagi di telinganya.

"_Tapi yang seperti itu pasti pacarnya sangat sexy!"_

Yah! Wajar kan orang seperti Kakashi memilih seseorang seperti wanita itu, wajar Kakashi lebih menyukai tipe wanita sexy menakjubkan seperti dia, tetapi..

Sama sekali tidak mengandalkan akal sehatnya Sakura langsung melompat turun ke atas aspal dan menyeberangi jalan. Ia cukup beruntung karena lampu hijau penyebrang masih menyala. Sakura setengah berlari memasuki apartemen yang biasa didatanginya itu dan menaiki tangga-tangganya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah sampai di lantai teratas, Sakura langsung mendorong pintu yang baru saja mau ditutup oleh Kakashi.

"Sakura! Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Siapa dia?" sergah Sakura terengah, wajahnya tampak kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak memberi Kakashi kesempatan untuk meredakan keterkejutannya karena kemunculannya yang amat tiba-tiba. Kakashi hanya menatapnya Sakura terperangah. Masih belum paham dengan pertanyaan singkat Sakura. "Siapa wanita yang barusan?" lanjut Sakura tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur dengan air mata. Sakura juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi kalap begini? Kenapa tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk diam? Pasti ada penjelasan sederhana yang masuk akal tentang yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Sakura," Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan ragu. Ia memegang lengan Sakura tetapi Sakura mendorongnya membuat tas dalam genggaman Sakura terlepas dan menimbulkan suara gedebuk pelan di lantai berkarpet.

"Apa kau memang keluar kota?" serbu Sakura. Kakashi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Uh, sebenarnya aku dan Yugitoo.."

"Yugito? Itu namanya? Wanita yang bersamamu?" jawaban Kakashi yang terdengar ragu membuat Sakura makin kesal. "Aaaah! Lupakan! Sejak awal aku tahu ini salah!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Sakura langsung berbalik dan keluar sambil membanting pintu. Ia mencoba mengejar Sakura tetapi kakinya menendang tas Sakura yang tadi terlepas dari tangan Sakura. Kakashi mengacak rambutnya dan menghela nafas panjang frustasi. Saat itu pintu terbuka lagi dan Sakura muncul dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Tasku," gerutunya dan menghampiri Kakashi yang memegang tasnya. Sakura dengan sengit merebutnya dan berbalik pergi. Kakashi langsung menyambar lengan Sakura dan menariknya hingga menubruknya karena keseimbangan Sakura yang hilang dengan tiba-tiba. Kakashi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dan terus mendorongnya. Kakashi hanya memeluknya dengan erat sampai perlahan Sakura mulai tenang dan menghentikan usahanya untuk melawan.

"Kenapa kau selalu memukul dulu sebelum mendengarkan penjelasannya, Sakura?" kata-kata Kakashi terdengar teredam di sisi kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya diam, wajahnya yang menempel di dada Kakashi hanya cemberut.

"Yugito teman lamaku saat kami masih kecil, kami bertemu di bandara dan dia mengantarku pulang. Itu saja," jelas Kakashi lirih tetapi dengan posisi bibirnya yang menempel di dekat telinga Sakura, Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sakura dengan suara agak teredam masih terdengar menggerutu kesal. Kakashi menahan tawa. Sakura yang sedang kesal seperti ini selalu menarik.

"Umm.. Ya," Kakashi sengaja mengulurnya menjadi jawaban ragu dan langsung mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkannya dari Sakura.

"Umm?" tanya Sakura sengit langsung mendorong Kakashi.

"Yah, waktu kecil dulu, dia manis sekali. Yang paling cantik diantara semua teman-teman perempuanku," Kakashi langsung menjelaskan dengan cengiran jahil. Sakura sontak mengangkat kedua tangannya siap melontarkan tinjunya pada Kakashi. Kakashi dengan sigap menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya tetapi pukulan Sakura walaupun tangannya kecil, tetapi sakit juga. Apalagi kalau Sakura sedang kesal begini.

"Seperti biasa memukul dulu baru mendengar penjelasannya. Kau benar-benar persis yakuza Sakura," bisik Kakashi diiringi cengiran usilnya sambil menarik tangan Sakura hingga ke belakang lehernya membuat Sakura dengan enggan memeluknya. Wajah Sakura masih terlihat kesal tetapi mulai memunculkan semburat merah mencoba menghindari wajah Kakashi yang mendekat.

"Apa kau punya sansak di rumah? Kau selalu berlatih memukul? Pukulanmu itu, walaupun kecil terus terang saja sakit sekali," akhirnya dengan berat hati Kakashi berterus terang karena Sakura tetap menghindari menatapnya. Sepercik perasaan bersalah terasa agak mengganggu Sakura, tetapi ia tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya sebagai anak yang sedang keras kepala saat ini. Kakashi menurunkan satu tangan Sakura dan memegangnya sambil membuka jari-jarinya yang tampak kecil dibandingkan miliknya.

"Tanganmu ini jangan-jangan sudah diganti besi," tanya Kakashi dengan nada penasaran yang terdengar sangat serius. Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya tetapi ia langsung tersentak saat merasakan tangannya menempel di pipi Kakashi.

"Buatannya bagus juga. Lembut, hangat lagi," bisik Kakashi. Wajah Sakura tidak bisa lebih memerah lagi saat matanya terpaku menatap mata Kakashi yang berbeda warna. Ia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kakashi walaupun tangan Kakashi sudah melepaskannya dan berpindah ke pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya hingga menempel ketat dengan tubuh Kakashi. Tiba-tiba, seluruh kekesalannya menghilang begitu saja. Ia hanya sangat-sangat merindukan laki-laki yang tengah menciumnya dengan hangat ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi di dalam kamarnya. Besok sekolah libur, ia juga tidak punya tugas untuk dikerjakan. Tetapi di malam Minggu yang sepi tanpa acarapun ia menolak ajakan beberapa anak-anak pengurus OSIS tadi untuk keluar malam ini. Jadi hanya beberapa jam setelah pulang dari sekolah Sasuke sudah merasa bosan. Jam belum menunjukkan pukul enam sore, tetapi di luar sudah gelap tambah lagi hujan rintik sudah mulai turun. Hawanya sangat cocok untuk bermalas-malasan.

"_Anak-anak tadi katanya mau main ke Arena, apa aku ke sana saja ya? Siapa tahu di sana tidak hujan,"_ Sasuke mulai menimbang-nimbang. Ia hanya butuh waktu kurang dari semenit untuk membuat keputusan. Sasukepun bersiap dan segera turun sambil sepintas berpamitan pada Mikoto yang tengah sibuk di dapur bersama seorang pelayan. Ia mungkin akan terlambat sebentar untuk makan malam. Sasuke membawa mobilnya keluar dan meluncur ke arah kota. Jalanan beraspal mengkilap memantulkan cahaya kekuningan lampu karena air hujan. Tetapi sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak beruntung. Semakin ke arah kota, hujan turun semakin lebat.

Arena adalah area terbuka dengan sebuah panggung di pusat kota dan malam ini kata teman-teman Sasuke tadi siang, akan ada pertunjukan band di sini. Tetapi melihat hujan yang cukup deras, Arena nyaris kosong. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang melintas terburu-buru dengan payung atau jaket di atas kepala mereka mencari tempat aman untuk sekedar berteduh atau nekat menuju mall yang berada di seberang Arena.

Sasuke berhenti memicingkan matanya melihat keluar mencoba mencari atau berharap melihat sekilas warna kuning cerah rambut Naruto si ketua seksi olahraga atau serombongan anak-anak berwajah dan berpenampilan mencurigakan. Bahu Sasukepun terkulai lemas. Yang dicarinya mungkin memilih berlindung di dalam mall, ia menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan perjalanan meninggalkan Arena. Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk berputar-putar saja sebentar di kota. Tanggung karena sudah sampai di sini. Ia sebenarnya menyukai berjalan-jalan dengan mobil di malam hari terutama saat hujan. Cahaya-cahaya lampu yang terpantul dimana-mana membuat kota menjadi lebih menarik dari biasanya. Seandainya ia tahu repotnya mencuci mobil setelahnya, mungkin ia akan memilih tinggal di dalam rumah dan membiarkan mobilnya berteduh dengan tenang di dalam garasi.

Belakangan Sasuke baru menyadari, ia sudah mulai membawa mobilnya memasuki area pertokoan yang sangat akrab saat hujan mulai menipis menjadi gerimis kecil. Area pertokoan terdekat yang bisa didatangi dengan jalan kaki dari sekolah. Tempat yang terakhir kali ia datangi dengan Sakura selain rumah sakit. Area pertokoan yang dekat dengan apartemen si pria misterius itu tinggal. Sasuke mulai memelankan mobilnya dan perlahan ia berhenti di seberang apartemen abu-abu misterius si 'orang-orangan sawah'. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa mau saja menuruti rasa penasarannya. Tetapi ia benar-benar ingin melihat Hatake Kakashi yang katanya 'menggiurkan' versi majalah wanita ini secara langsung. Ia membiarkan rasa penasarannya mengalahkan gerutu 'dasar kurang kerjaan!' yang diucapkan innernya.

Sasuke duduk dalam keheningan dan kegelapan mobilnya. Mata hitamnya berkilat memantulkan cahaya kekuningan lampu jalanan. Ia tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari jendela-jendela besar kamar di lantai tiga apartemen abu-abu di seberang jalan. Setelah waktu beberapa menit yang semakin meningkatkan rasa penasaran sekaligus bosannya dan hampir saja membuatnya menyingkir, Sasuke melihat sesosok bayangan seseorang muncul di jendela. Kakashi muncul menatap keluar sambil meneguk segelas air. Pria berambut keperakan itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan bawahan celana berwarna gelap. Sasuke menatap Kakashi di atas sana dengan malas. Sepertinya Kakashi baru saja bangun tidur.

_"Apa benar orang itu jenius yang beredar di internet?" _Sasuke menghela nafasnya, tidak ada gunanya duduk di tempat ini terlalu lama. Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya tetapi jelas kakaknya kelihatan jauh lebih keren. Sasuke menyentuh kunci mobilnya, bersiap untuk menghidupkan kembali mobilnya dan pergi setelah sekali lagi menatap ke arah jendela. Saat itu mata Sasuke menyipit.

Di atas sana Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas ada sosok lain di belakang Kakashi yang memeluk Kakashi dari belakang. Kakashi meletakkan gelas di sisi jendela kemudian ia memegang salah satu tangan yang memeluknya dan berputar. Lalu Sasuke bisa melihatnya memunggungi jendela sibuk dengan siapapun yang sekarang memeluk lehernya. Jantung Sasuke berdentum-dentum, wajahnya memanas, ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat Kakashi mengangkat sebelah kaki sosok yang tengah memeluknya. Kemudian satu lagi kaki tampak terangkat menemani dan melingkari tubuh Kakashi. Kakashi kemudian memegang kedua kaki itu dan menariknya ke pinggangnya, membuat posisinya lebih mantap.

_"Sepertinya aku melihat yang tidak boleh kulihat,"_ batin Sasuke menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah lain. Harusnya Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, harusnya ia tidak perlu melihat ke atas lagi tetapi Sasuke memutuskan untuk sekali lagi melirik ke atas karena kalah dari rasa penasaran hormon remajanya, dan mata hitamnya melebar.

"Uso!" gumam Sasuke melihat Kakashi sudah berhasil memutar tubuhnya sehingga sosok yang memeluknya sekarang terlihat memunggungi jendela dengan punggung menempel di kaca jendela. Rambut merah muda sosok itu menempel di kaca tampak berkilau oleh pantulan lampu jalanan. Mulut Sasuke hanya bisa ternganga dengan pemandangan di atas sana, kemudian ia menggertakkan giginya dan menatap ke atas dengan penuh kebencian. Buku-buku jarinya memutih menggenggam erat roda kemudi namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu bahkan memaksa dirinya bergerak hingga dua sosok itu menghilang dari jendela.

.

.

.

Setiap kali Sasuke menutup matanya, ia melihat sosok Kakashi dan Sakura yang berpelukan dan berciuman dengan sangat mesra. Apalagi yang sudah mereka lakukan? Sasuke mengenggam erat jam meja bulat di meja belajarnya seolah menyalurkan energi amarahnya ke dalam jam itu. Sedari tadi ia terus mencoba menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan-pelan menenangkan dirinya, tetapi sepertinya cara itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Tidak membuatnya tenang sedikitpun.

"AAAARGH!" teriak Sasuke melemparkan jam di tangannya hingga membentur dinding dan hancur berantakan. Ia terengah-engah setelah melepaskan emosinya. Ia tahu rasanya cemburu, ia tahu rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya, ia tahu rasanya dibohongi, tetapi kenapa tidak pernah ada yang rasanya sesakit ini?

"Sasuke!" suara Mikoto terdengar cemas dari luar pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke tadi langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya. Mikoto langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan putra bungsunya itu. Sekacau apapun Sasuke tidak pernah tidak menghiraukan ibunya, tambah lagi sekarang ia mendengar teriakan dan benturan dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya Mikoto terdengar makin cemas karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, ia juga tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya. Ia tidak mendengarnya. Seluruh indranya tertutup. Perlahan Sasuke memelankan tarikan nafasnya dan suara ibunya mulai tertangkap telinganya disusul oleh suara kakaknya yang terdengar menenangkan ibunya dan agar meninggalkan Sasuke sebentar. Sasuke membuka matanya yang sedari tadi dipejamkannya hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya kemudian ia menatap kedua tangannya yang masih tergenggam dan gemetar. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan membuka genggamannya merasakan sakit yang perlahan menyengat sebelah telapak tangan dan jari-jarinya yang dipakainya untuk menggenggam jam.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil milikku," gumamnya.

.

.

.

**Sampai di sini dulu yah :)**

**Apa kesannya chapter ini agak diburu-buru? Alurnya kecepetan nggak?**

**Yang jelas, Sakura sudah ketahuan dan apapun yang dia lakuin dengan Kakashi, kayaknya bukan urusan kita tapi urusan mereka berdua saja. Jadi tolong jangan diributin ^^. Ohya, terus untuk karakter utamanya, apa perlu diganti Sakura dan Sasuke, bukan Sakura dan Kakashi lagi? Soalnya makin lama kemunculan Kakashi jadi makin minor walaupun nggak seminor chapter sebelumnya. Lalu untuk yang selalu nanya tentang pair endingnya, silahkan bersabar dan dengan santai ikuti saja jalan ceritanya sampai selesai **

**Buat chapter ini, saya masih tetap akan minta komentar plus kritiknya seperti biasanya. Terima kasih :)**


End file.
